


Internet Shenanigans

by Inquisitive_Moth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale uses the internet, Blogging, Crowley uses the internet, Humour, Instagram, M/M, Social Media, Tumblr, fic contains screenshots, tumblr blogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitive_Moth/pseuds/Inquisitive_Moth
Summary: It was only a matter of time until Crowley decided to see what all the fuss over the internet was about.To Aziraphale, his blog is the refuge he seeks after a hard day when all he wants is to forget his duty.Two idiots navigate social media and their own feelings for each other.





	1. Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr blogs really exist, I created them for the screenshots. If you send me asks there, I might include them in future chapters. 
> 
> Crowley's is [serpent-scales](https://serpent-scales.tumblr.com/) and Aziraphale's is [wings-and-tea-and-books](https://wings-and-tea-and-books.tumblr.com/)

It was only a matter of time until Crowley got more involved with the whole Internet business, really. It’s rapidly gaining popularity and influence, something neither Heaven nor Hell had a hand into causing. Crowley had dabbled on the internet before—he invented Youtube comments and easily accessible misinformation—but now he rather thinks it is time to take a more hands-on approach and see what the internet is all about.

So, he creates accounts on every big social platform, and then on some more. 

Facebook turns out to be rather dull, and full of disputes and stupid comments without any need of assistance. Instagram is a fun one, and he thinks about introducing art theft but then sees that humans have already got that one covered. Twitter is another place that he turns his attention to, and he makes a few fake accounts there and then starts spreading chaos. Youtube is a mess and he really couldn’t make things better if he tried, so he doesn’t even bother with it.

He creates an account on Tumblr, too, and has a field day with that one. Most of the humans there seem to have their heart in the right place, but they find all kinds of reasons to argue with each other[1] . Crowley invents Discourse[2] but it takes a short time of watching the chaos unfold until he grows annoyed and blacklists the whole tag.

All in all, Crowley didn’t really do much—a little misinformation here, a little conflict there, but the humans had everything covered, really. He has to admit that he had fun, however, so he considers spending more time on the internet—not for work, just for his personal amusement.

He chooses to keep using the websites he liked the best—Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram[3].

After researching what kind of posts the humans make on these websites, he grabs his phone and heads to snap a picture of his plants, deeming them an appropriate first post.

He growls at them and threatens them to look good in the photo, and he makes their leaves shake as if they are sentient beings who understand the danger they are in[4]. He smirks at them, once, then he stops the shaking and makes their leaves stand tall and proud, and he snaps a photo.

Crowley uses his demonic powers to get a few likes on his post[5]. It’s for a good cause, really, he might use this account for his evil wiles later, so it’s best to make it visible.

He moves on to Tumblr next—a fun website, he enjoys their sort of nihilistic sense of humor. Very relatable. He posts his picture there, too, then he starts looking around and follows a few accounts that he enjoys. He reblogs a few posts that make him giggle and one lengthy rant about the harm caused by pesticides that Crowley can’t help but agree with[6].

He is happy when he receives a notification on his post, but that changes once he realizes it is from one of those infamous bots[7] that the Tumblr staff still fails to get rid of.

Crowley has a very good time on the internet. He is beginning to understand why humans are so obsessed. He briefly wonders if he could tempt Aziraphale to also give it a try, but he dismisses the idea—the angel is too old fashioned, it always takes him decades to catch up with the new trends.

Later, when he will describe his experiences to the angel, he will find out that Aziraphale very much does know about the internet, and even has a few accounts of his own. He will marvel at the pretty photos posted by the angel on his Instagram, and he will snort once he will realize how many of them are of his books. Of course, he will think, no surprise there. Aziraphale will tease him back by mentioning that Crowley is just as obsessed with his plants and with his car as he is with his books, and Crowley will rush to change the subject.

For now, Crowley leans back in his chair and thinks about taking a photo of his Bentley, for his Instagram. A beauty, she is, the world must not be deprived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The same cannot be said about the people running the website, who are the targets of some well-deserved criticism from the userbase. Crowley personally thinks that allowing nazi accounts while claiming to be progressive is a dick move. [return to text]
> 
> [2] Crowley will regret this in the future, when he will find himself to be the target of a "callout post". [return to text]
> 
> [3] Crowley has also considered creating a Youtube account, as those vlogs seemed to be really popular. He decided against it, in the end. Perhaps, in the future, he may reconsider. [return to text]
> 
> [4] He enjoys the feeling of power, even if he is only pretending. It is oddly therapeutic, and no one is hurt in the process. [return to text]
> 
> [5] After minutes of staring at his post and anxiously waiting for some attention. [return to text]
> 
> [6] He claims to be happy with all the harm the humans are causing to the planet, but that’s only to keep up appearances. He makes sure to reduce his footprint whenever he can—his car’s emissions vanish before they can cause any harm—and he cleans up humanity’s mess once in a while. All kept secret even from the angel, of course. [return to text]
> 
> [7] Crowley is responsible for them, but he is beginning to regret that decision. [return to text]


	2. Aziraphale

Aziraphale loves all the little things that humans come up with over the years. He loves drinking a good cup of tea or of hot cocoa while he works in his bookshop. He loves his stylish clothing that he takes good care of. And he absolutely adores his books, he knows the title of every single book he has ever had the pleasure of owning. He whispers praise to them while he dusts them off, to the amusement of Crowley who teased him endlessly the one time he caught him in the act.

Some might say that Aziraphale is old fashioned, or that it takes him decades to catch up with a newer trend. That is untrue. It’s not an issue of catching up to a new trend—Aziraphale can figure them out with ease if he wants to, he has been learning how to pass as human for decades—as it is an issue of letting go of the old trends. Humanity moves too fast, you see. Aziraphale is a being who needs to savour things, and ten years are nothing for an immortal being. 

Point in case being, Aziraphale might have trouble letting go, but he has no issues with embracing new things when they entice him.

The internet is one of those things. And why would anybody be shocked, anyway? Aziraphale loves books, and the internet is a place capable of storing an infinite amount of them! Of course it would catch his attention. He does keep an eye on human inventions, despite what Crowley might say, and he saw the potential in this one as soon as it first emerged. 

Blogging became one of his favorite activities to do online. It’s like writing little stories about your daily life! What’s there not to like? He loves seeing things from a human’s perspective, it’s like they make up for the short time they’ve got on Earth by placing a huge significance on even the tiniest things.

He made a few blogs of his own, tried his hand at turning inconsequential events into beautiful stories. He tried photography, too. Being an angel who could even fly to the moon if he so chose, he managed to capture some truly amazing sights. His favorite photos remain, however, those he took of his beloved books.

His posts were appreciated by some humans, which elated Aziraphale and motivated him to become even more active. He found himself into a bit of a spotlight, thanks to his unique images and witty comments. He made sure to engage with every human who showed interest in his posts—or, well, with as many as he could.

His blog is the little corner where he retreats after a hard day, where he is met with no judgment and no expectations.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley took to social media like a duck takes to crumbs of bread. He even resisted the urge to use his demonic powers to gain popularity, instead choosing to do things the old-fashioned way.

At this point, the reader might be wondering about the rather pointed tweet. There is a simple explanation. Just a few moments before Crowley had casually asked Aziraphale to go on a walk with him and the angel refused, claiming to be too busy with his bookshop.  The feelings that resulted from this rejection are what motivated Crowley to make the rather passive-aggressive comment[1].

Aziraphale, meanwhile, is having the time of his life. His blog is gaining more and more followers, and his love for books is appreciated by many humans. There’s nothing better, he thinks, than writing an entire rant about the importance of wearing gloves when dealing with older books, and finding that hundreds of humans agree with him. He’s basking in attention and enjoying every second of it.

There’s been an odd interest in Crowley lately, on Aziraphale's blog.  Ever since the time when he mentioned his “friend” in one of his posts [2]. Oh, well. Human curiosity, that must be it.

Crowley finding out about Aziraphale’s blog was inevitable, but understandably a shock for him. The demon couldn’t keep himself from going through the blog, once he found out. He loved it. It was all so... Aziraphale. Before he could stop himself, he sent the angel a question. Anonymous, of course.

He told his angel about his own blog, of course. Gave him permission to share its name on his blog, though he couldn’t understand the reason why Aziraphale might want to do such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 He will delete it once he stops feeling so dejected and he begins to realize that it is all rather embarrassing.  [ return to text ]
> 
> 2 He's still not sure what ships have to do with everything.  [ return to text ]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everybody who liked or bookmarked!  
> You can find me at cosmic-romcom.tumblr.com if you are looking to scream to me about how much you love this show and the dumbass angel and demon.


End file.
